


A Soldier's Longing

by epkitty



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir yearns</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Longing

It was the same sort of longing he’d been exposed to all his life. Longing hopelessly for an unknown family. Longing selfishly for prideful betterment. Longing secretly as he always had for the truth of friendship. So now, it should have come as no surprise to Haldir that he should long so desperately for yet another unattainable desire.

It was as he stood there looking up into the distant talan that he realized the longing he’d thought himself so inured to was present now in not his mind but in his heart, something he’d never prepared himself to face.

Limply holding the last arrow left to him after a crazy night in the darkness, he realized the foolhardy disposition he’d relied upon would serve him no longer. To find contentment would now be impossible, to suppress his heart would be unthinkable, to continue his weary life as he always had would be hopelessly crass.

He clutched his longbow harshly, knowing his life had changed, knowing a soldier’s longing was only a different breed of the foolishness he’d so long ascribed to.


End file.
